Raincoat ! Draco
by Lyrinn
Summary: TRADUCTION d'un long et magnifique one-shot de Rhysenn! Draco se présente à l'entrée du 4,Privet Drive, vêtu seulement d'un charmant imperméable rouge et de bottes jaune canari...pourquoi?SLASH HarryDraco (PARTIE II)
1. PARTIE I

**Raincoat ! Draco (PARTIE I)**

**Auteur : **Rhysenn

**Traduit** de l'anglais par : **Lyrinn **(moi même !)

**Disclaimer : **aloooors... bon, soyons francs, tout le monde s'en fout royalement, mais ça fait tellement claaaasse ! lol Tout appartient à JK Rowling, sauf l'histoire, qui elle appartient à la fabuleuse Rhysenn ! Moi, en fait, j'ai rien

**Warning : **PG-13. Ceci est un slash, alors si vous commencez déjà à faire la grimace, cliquez sur « précédent » ! ;-)

**Pairing** : Harry/Draco

**Le BLA-BLA inutile-mais-indispensable :**

Je suis tombée presque par hasard sur ce très long et très beau one-shot, grâce à un fabuleux fanart d'Impishie, et j'en suis automatiquement tombée amoureuse. Rhysenn est un auteur ultra connu sur , et quand on lit ses œuvres, on comprend pourquoi ! En tout cas, quand on adore quelque-chose, on veut le faire partager. Alors j'ai dépoussiéré mon vieux dico Harrap's (qui, au passage, en avait bien besoin) et je me suis lancée dans la traduction ! Comme il est assez long, (il fera certainement un peu plus d'une trentaine de pages quand il sera entièrement traduit), j'ai décidé de le couper en 2 parties ... j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop ! Bon, je vous laisse (enfin) tranquille et bonne lecture ! 

**Raincoat ! Draco Partie I **

Harry était assis sur le lit de sa chambre, ou plutôt, de la seconde chambre de Dudley, qu'on lui laissait chaque fois qu'il revenait à Privet Drive pour les vacances. La raison pour laquelle on lui avait accordé le « luxe » d'une chambre (hormis le fait qu'il ne pouvait probablement plus rentrer dans le placard sous l'escalier, maintenant qu'il avait presque 17 ans et qu'il était beaucoup plus grand), était qu'Oncle Vernon avait toujours peur du parrain d'Harry (sois-disant dangereux criminel), mais aussi de tous ses amis sorciers en général. La terreur de Dudley, lorsque sa langue avait pris les proportions de celle d'un python, il y a trois ans, restait encore gravée dans l'esprit de la famille Dursley.

Harry était en train de lire ses livres scolaires pour l'année prochaine – il tenait son livre de Métamorphoses face à lui, caché par la couverture d'un vieux livre de Dudley sur les dinosaures.

C'était un mercredi après-midi chaud et ensoleillé, du début de juillet, et tout ce que Harry voulait, c'était qu'on le laisse lire tranquille. Il était totalement absorbé par le chapitre sur les Animagus lorsque la sonnette résonna du rez-de-chaussée, deux fois de suite, suivie par des coups pressants à la porte d'entrée.

Harry les ignora.

La sonnette sonna encore trois fois, au milieu de tout ce vacarme.

« Harry » !

La voix d'Oncle Vernon, endormie et irritée, venait d'en bas.

« Va répondre à la porte ! On est en train de dormir ! »

Toute la famille Dursley faisait la sieste quotidienne, et n'appréciait pas du tout d'être dérangée.

Il y avait à présent des coups impatients à la porte. Qui que se soit, il ou elle devait être très têtue. Harry soupira alors qu'il reposait son livre et descendit péniblement les escaliers, de très mauvaise humeur. C'était sûrement un représentant quelconque, ou le facteur – les Dursley n'avaient pas beaucoup d'amis, de toute façon. Harry atteignit la porte d'entrée, souleva le loquet et ouvrit la porte.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent et sa mâchoire se décrocha sous le choc.

« Malfoy ? »

Draco Malfoy était debout devant la porte du 4, Privet Drive, l'air très chagriné – et il portait un imperméable rouge, bien serré autour de lui comme si on était au beau milieu de l'hiver plutôt qu'au cœur de l'été.

Ses pieds étaient chaussés de bottes d'un jaune éclatant, et tout cet ensemble charmant le faisait ressembler à « Winnie l'ourson »

A la surprise de Harry, Malfoy avait l'air immensément soulagé de le voir.

« Oh, Dieu merci, j'avais peur de m'être mal rappelé de l'adresse », dit Malfoy, tenant toujours fermement l'imperméable, l'air un peu ridicule dans un vêtement de pluie sous la chaleur accablante du soleil.

Harry le contempla avec incrédulité.

« J'aurais tendance à dire que tu t'es définitivement trompé d'adresse ! »

Il regardait toujours Malfoy, bouche bée.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, Malfoy ? C'est un lotissement moldu ! »

Malfoy lui envoya un long regard douloureux. « Tu crois que je ne le sais pas ? Ecoute, Potter, je suis dans une situation extrêmement embarrassante et j'ai besoin que tu m'aides un peu »

« Pourquoi tu portes un imperméable ? » demanda Harry avec curiosité, laissant son regard parcourir le corps de Malfoy de haut en bas. « Et les bottes ? Il fait une chaleur infernale aujourd'hui, pourquoi tu es habillé comme ça ? »

Draco avait l'air extrêmement chagriné.

« C'est exactement mon problème, tu vois ? »

Il lança furtivement un regard derrière lui, puis se retourna vers Harry.

« Bon, tu peux me laisser entrer ? Je t'expliquerais quand on sera à l'intérieur »

« Non », répondit automatiquement Harry, fronçant les sourcils. « Tu ne peux pas juste venir comme ça et demander d'entrer ici ! Tu te ramènes à ma porte habillé comme un Esquimau en plein désert, et tu penses sincèrement que je vais te laisser entrer dans la maison, sans d'abord savoir ce qu'il se passe ? »

Draco poussa un gémissement exaspéré. « D'accord, d'accord, voilà ce qu'il s'est passé. »

Il se pencha un peu vers lui, et baissa la voix.

« J'avais décidé d'apprendre tout seul le sortilège de Transplanage pendant les vacances, et j'ai essayé de transplaner tout à l'heure, pour voir si j'y arrivais. Et bien...il a du y avoir une légère erreur, et au lieu de Diagon Alley j'ai atterri dans un vieux hangar immonde de Dias Avenue, qui est à quelques rues de là. »

Draco avait l'air très tendu, à présent :

« Et ce n'est pas le pire »

Harry se demanda à quel point la situation pourrait devenir encore pire, ou plutôt, encore plus amusante. « Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite ? »

Draco rougit légèrement ; Harry pensa intérieurement qu'il était plutôt mignon, l'air embarrassé, avec ses joues teintées d'une jolie couleur rose.

« Et bien, j'ai été comme qui dirait... désartibulé. »

« _Désartibulé _» ? Les yeux de Harry s'agrandirent, et il lança à nouveau un regard rapide vers Draco, horrifié à l'idée qu'il lui manquait peut-être un membre ou deux-- mais Malfoy paraissait totalement intact.

Draco remarqua l'expression alarmée d'Harry et continua précipitamment : « Pas désartibulé, comme si j'avais laissé une partie de mon corps ! Désartibulé, comme si j'avais laissé derrière moi... des parties... vestimentaires. » Il vira à une couleur rouge encore plus attrayante, remarquablement assortie à son imperméable.

Harry cligna des yeux, puis éclata d'un rire sonore lorsqu'il réalisa ce que cela signifiait.

« Oh mon dieu, tu veux dire que tu t'es retrouvé _nu_ ? »

« Oh, tais-toi Potter. »Draco fit courir une main dans ses cheveux blonds d'un geste nerveux. « Cet imperméable stupide est la seule chose que j'ai trouvée dans ce hangar répugnant où j'ai transplané. Et les bottes, aussi. »

Harry sourit sournoisement, l'air toujours extrêmement amusé.

« Donc Malfoy...sous cet élégant imperméable rouge, en ce moment...tu ne portes...rien du tout ?

Draco traîna nerveusement des pieds, se balançant d'un coté et de l'autre, très mal à l'aise.

« Lâche-moi un peu avec ça, d'accord Potter ? Contente-toi juste de me laisser entrer, putain. »

Harry était sur le point de rétorquer qu'être grossier et hargneux n'était certainement pas la meilleure façon d'obtenir de lui ce qu'il voulait, quand il entendit la voix d'Oncle Vernon beugler derrière lui :

« Par l'enfer, qui c'est, Harry ? A qui tu parles ? »

Un Vernon maussade et ensommeillé apparut à ses côtés quelques secondes plus tard, puis essaya de passer la tête par la porte pour voir qui était là.

Harry jura intérieurement, et réfléchit rapidement avant de se tourner vers Oncle Vernon.

« Oh, hum, voici Draco, un camarade de classe de... euh... l'école primaire. » Harry estimait que dire que Draco était un camarade de classe de n'importe quel lieu rappelant l'étude de la magie aurait provoqué une crise immédiate chez son oncle. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et continua :

« Il habitait à quelques rues d'ici, et maintenant son père travaille à... euh... Armani, il est directeur là bas. Très riche et très célèbre », ajouta Harry pour faire bonne mesure.

Les mots « riche » et « célèbre » eurent un effet magique sur Oncle Vernon, qui regarda soudainement Draco avec un profond enthousiasme.

« Vraiment ? Son père travaille chez Armani, tu dis ? »

Il prononçait « Armanny », et Harry leva les yeux au ciel - Bien sûr, que pouvait bien savoir Vernon sur Armani, de toute façon ? Le plus qu'il ait probablement jamais fait était de triturer quelques tailleurs Armani au centre commercial.

«Oui », répondit Harry, à présent plus confiant. « Son père possède une troisième part du capital d'Armani, à présent, et puisqu'ils sont tellement riches et tout, Draco voyage beaucoup et se rend à de nombreux défilés de mode avec son père. »

Oncle Vernon regardait à présent Draco d'un air hébété, comme s'il était couvert d'or et non d'un imperméable ridicule.

« Bien, bien, c'est assurément très agréable à entendre ! Je suis Vernon Dursley, l'oncle de Harry »

Il offrit à Draco un large et faux sourire.

« C'est un véritable plaisir de faire votre connaissance, Draco – et quel nom charmant et original vous avez, il sonne tellement exotique – mais permettez-moi, jeune homme, de vous demander pourquoi vous portez un imperméable sous cette chaleur ? »

« Oh, c'est parce-que il est top-model pour les dernières créations d'Armani »

Harry se plongea rapidement dans son jeu, réfléchissant à toute vitesse.

« Et il... euh... présente la collection d'hiver en ce moment, d'où l'imperméable. D'ailleurs, il revient à l'instant du défilé de mode de Londres. »

Draco souriait, et Harry dû reconnaître qu'il jouait magnifiquement bien son rôle. Il était en tout point l'archétype parfait du jeune top-model raffiné et accompli alors qu'il tendait sa main pour serrer celle d'Oncle Vernon, et échangeait des civilités avec une prestance impeccable. Harry estima que Lucius Malfoy (pseudo grand actionnaire chez Armani Company) avait sûrement appris à son fils comment réagir dans des situations telles que celle là.

Bien sûr, Harry savait que l'histoire qu'il venait de débiter comportait un grand nombre de failles – par exemple, que faisait-il sur le pas de la porte des Dursley, encore vêtu de son soi-disant « vêtement de mode » alors que le défilé avait eu lieu à Londres ? Où était la voiture de luxe avec chauffeur si le père de Draco était vraiment si riche et célèbre ? Mais fort heureusement, la simple pensée d'avoir un riche jeune homme avec un père renommé debout devant sa porte d'entrée était assez pour annihiler tout résonnement sain chez Oncle Vernon.

« De toute façon » , continua Harry, avant qu'Oncle Vernon ne pose une nouvelle question, « Draco a malencontreusement oublié ses bagages à Londres, et il était tout à l'heure en train de me demander s'il pouvait entrer prendre une douche, et éventuellement emprunter quelques vêtements de rechange avant de retourner voir son père au prochain défilé de mode à Brighton. »

Harry haussa les épaules en y mettant le plus de nonchalance possible.

« Mais comme vous étiez tous en train de faire la sieste, ce n'était vraiment pas commode du tout, et je disais justement à Draco d'aller ailleurs... »

« NON ! » le rassura précipitamment Oncle Vernon, secouant la tête frénétiquement. « Non non, il n'y a pas de problème, entrez, vous êtes le bienvenu ici, et rafraîchissez vous comme bon vous semble !

Il ouvrit la porte en grand pour faire entrer Draco. « Entrez, entrez, faites comme chez vous... »

Draco adressa à Harry un sourire amusé alors qu'il passait porte d'entrée, et Harry lui retourna un léger sourire. Draco flânait dans la maison, se pavanant d'une manière qui rappelait remarquablement bien la démarche d'un top-model, à l'exception de l'imperméable ridicule, bien sûr.

Oncle Vernon ne fit aucune remarque sur le fait que Draco marchait dans toute la maison encore chaussé de ses bottes, il tournait au contraire autour de lui, anxieux de plaire. « Je vous débarrasse de votre manteau, peut-être ? »

« Non ! Non, ce n'est pas la peine, merci bien » répondit Draco précipitamment, d'une voix légèrement alarmée.

Harry dut baisser la tête pour étouffer son rire. Draco lui envoya un regard suppliant, qui disait silencieusement _« emmène-moi dans ta chambre, maintenant, pour l'amour de Dieu ! »_

« Qui c'est, chéri ? Tante Pétunia apparut au pied des escaliers, l'air intriguée par les voix qu'elle avait entendues depuis l'étage. Elle était étroitement suivie par un Dudley somnolent, aux cheveux épars dans un désordre complet.

« Oh ! » Vernon fit un geste enthousiaste vers Pétunia pour qu'elle vienne rapidement. « Pétunia chérie, voici Draco, son père est directeur à Armanny et il est modèle pour leur collection d'hiver... Tu te rends comptes ! Et il voudrait prendre une douche rapide et changer de vêtements... »

Harry nota que durant son badinage excité, Oncle Vernon avait refusé de préciser que c'était lui qui avait introduit Draco.

Pétunia se précipita avec autant d'impatience que son mari et commença à s'agiter autour de Draco, décrivant à quel point il était charmant avec cet « imperméable design », et comme elle adorait les vêtements Armanny...Harry entendit sa remarque « Oh, mon mari Vernon ici présent a une collection entière de cravates Armanny... » et il eut un reniflement méprisant. « Ouais, des cravates achetées dans le vide grenier de la grande rue, tu veux dire »

Draco se dandina pour rejoindre le fan club de Draco. Vernon le prit par les épaules et dit à Draco sur un ton excité :

« Oh, Harry est allé dans la même école que notre Dudley, donc vous et Dudley avez certainement du être camarades de classe, aussi !

Dudley contemplait fixement Draco, pas intimidé du tout, affichant un sourire béat. Il était évidemment sous le charme du jeune homme. « Je ne me rappelle pas l'avoir déjà vu... »

Draco lui offrit son sourire le plus éblouissant : « Tu sais quoi ? Je ne me rappelle pas t'avoir vu, moi non plus »

Vernon leva les mains au ciel. « Oh ! Mais c'était une grande école, vous vous êtes certainement manqués l'un l'autre...en tout cas, Draco, voici notre fils unique, Dudley... »

« Je suis à Smeltings », annonça fièrement Dudley. « Je suis dans la sixième meilleure classe de l'école ! »

« Il n'y a pas que six classes, Dudders ? » demanda innocemment Harry, se traînant vers le trio qui entourait Draco.

Oncle Vernon lui décocha un regard venimeux et siffla : « Garde ta bouche fermée et monte dans ta chambre, Harry »

Draco reprit soudainement la parole : « Je crois que je vais monter avec Harry et me changer », dit-il, offrant un autre sourire exquis aux alentours.

Dudley en fondit sur le sol comme un pudding écoeurant, ses yeux en vrille fixés sur Draco ; Harry eut un haut le cœur. Pendant ce temps là, Draco se comportait toujours très bien, et continuait sur un ton mielleux :

« Je vais bientôt repartir, de toute façon, et je m'en voudrais beaucoup de perturber vos activités quotidiennes, Mr Dursley... »

Malgré les propositions effrénées pour que Draco aille plutôt se doucher et se changer dans la chambre de Dudley, Draco déclina fermement, et ils allèrent comme convenu dans la chambre de Harry. Il était clair que les Dursley étaient immensément déçus, mais ils ne voulaient pas paraître désagréables devant Draco.

« Oh, il est tellement _mignon_... » Harry entendit le murmure retentissant de Dudley alors qu'il accompagnait Draco vers l'escalier, loin des Dursley, et toussa pour masquer un nouveau haut le cœur. Oncle Vernon le foudroya du regard et Harry lui répondit par un petit sourire suffisant.

-----------------

« Mon dieu, Potter, ton cousin est répugnant » siffla Draco alors qu'ils rentraient dans la chambre d'Harry et que ce dernier fermait la porte.

« Pour la première fois, Draco, je suis on ne peut plus d'accord avec toi » soupira Harry en s'asseyant sur son lit. « Imagine devoir vivre avec lui pendant la moitié de toutes les vacances... tu t'enfuirais en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. »

Draco frissonna. « Dieu merci, ils ne m'ont pas obligé à aller me changer dans sa chambre. Je te jure que j'aurais préféré me ramener chez moi en portant cet imperméable plutôt qu'aller dans une chambre seul avec _ce_... cette_ créature _!

Harry ne put retenir un sourire. « Oui, Malfoy, mais là, bien que tes vêtements soient intacts, ton honneur ne l'est plus. » Il éclata de rire face à l'air renfrogné de Draco. « Oh, allez, Dudley s'est complètement entiché de toi maintenant. Je suis sûr qu'il aurait aimé sauter sur l'occasion pour attenter à ta pudeur. Estime-toi heureux que je sois venu à ton secours au bon moment. »

Draco grommela quelque-chose qui sonnait comme « ta famille est complètement tarée » puis commença à examiner la chambre de Harry. Il contempla la peinture écaillée du plafond et la tapisserie bon marché avec dégoût :

« Quelle charmante suite meublée tu as là »

« Oh, tais-toi, Malfoy » coupa Harry, contrarié. Il n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui rappelle à quel point il était malheureux ici. « Contente-toi de te changer et sors de ma vue, d'accord ? »

« Me changer ici ? » Draco se tourna vers lui avec des yeux ronds. « Devant toi ? »

« Tu préfères peut-être que je sorte et que j'aille demander à Dudley de venir à ma place ? » rétorqua Harry.

Draco parut froissé. « Bon, je n'ai pas de vêtements de rechange. J'ai besoin que tu me prêtes un set de robes. »

« Tu ne peux pas avoir un set de robes. » Harry secoua fermement la tête. « Premièrement, parce-que je n'ai ici qu'un seul set de robes, et j'en ai besoin. Ensuite, tu vas bousiller notre super plan « Armani » si tu parades au rez de chaussée en portant une robe de sorcier, donc tu ne peux pas. »

« C'est quoi, Armani, au fait ? » demanda Draco avec curiosité alors qu'il s'asseyait au pied du lit et enlevait ses bottes jaune canari.

« Une marque de vêtements de mode moldue » Harry haussa les épaules. « Ils font de chouettes vêtements, je trouve » Il se leva, se dirigea vers son armoire et commença à fouiller dans les quelques vêtements qu'il possédait, puis revint finalement avec un Tee-shirt blanc et une paire de jeans d'un bleu délavé. Il les lança à Draco, qui les attrapa avec adresse « Tiens, met ça »

Draco regarda les vêtements dans ses mains, puis leva les yeux vers Harry.

« Heu, je n'ai pas de sous-vêtements, non plus », dit-il avec embarras.

« Et bien tant pis », répondit Harry d'un ton cassant. « Ne compte pas sur moi pour te prêter mes sous-vêtements »

Draco poussa un soupir, et à la surprise de Harry, ne protesta pas. Il se leva, marcha jusqu'à un coin sombre de la chambre et se retourna vers Harry.

« Ne regarde pas »

Harry leva les yeux au plafond :

« N'en rêve même pas »

Il retourna s'asseoir sur son lit, attrapa le livre de Métamorphoses qu'il lisait un peu plus tôt, et se plongea dedans. Mais du coin de l'œil, son regard était dirigé vers l'endroit où Draco se changeait, surtout parce que l'imperméable en plastique produisait un bruissement sonore alors que Draco l'enlevait.

Ce qu'il vit lui fit presque lâcher son livre.

Draco était retourné, et l'imperméable était tombé à ses pieds, ce qui révélait que Draco était... bien.

_Très bien. _

Harry déglutit difficilement et contempla avec hésitation ce qu'il n'aurait jamais cru trouver si captivant. Whaou, Draco était... Whaou. Bon, Harry ne s'était pas non plus attendu à ce que Malfoy soit couvert de verrues, mais un corps aussi _parfait _était scandaleusement au-dessus des exigences d'un corps décent imposées par la loi.

Draco avait vraiment des jambes agréables à voir, songea Harry distraitement, alors qu'il regardait Draco prendre son temps, ce dont il ne se plaignait pas tellement. Draco semblait avoir l'habitude de mettre son Tee-shirt en premier, indifférent au fait qu'il était totalement nu en dessous de la ceinture – Ce qui eut l'opportunité de laisser plus de temps à Harry pour admirer les jambes de Draco, qui étaient sveltes et toniques et lisses et parfaites. _Whaou._

Harry ne pouvait pas croire qu'il était là, regardant son rival numéro un se changer dans un coin de sa chambre à coucher, mais il éprouvait un délicieux sentiment d'interdit à mater les fesses de Malfoy pendant qu'il ne--

« Tu regardes, Potter »

Harry sursauta, et reporta son regard sur le livre d'un air coupable. « Non je ne regarde pas »

« Si, tu regardes » Draco s'arrêta à mi-mouvement, mais ne se retourna pas. « Je peux voir ton reflet dans le miroir de ton armoire, et tu regardes. »

« Oh, tais-toi un peu et habille-toi, d'accord ? » coupa Harry, s'en voulant énormément de s'être fait surprendre.

Draco sourit d'un air entendu, mais ne répliqua pas, il continua à s'habiller sans se presser, ensuite, refermant le dernier bouton de son jean, il se retourna face à Harry, qui regardait toujours fixement son livre de Métamorphoses et refusait de lever les yeux.

« C'est bon, j'ai fini », annonça Draco, lissant les manches froissées de son tee-shirt.

« Bien », répondit Harry toujours de lever les yeux, le visage entièrement caché derrière son livre. Il pouvait sentir ses joues toujours écarlates, et refusait totalement que Draco le voie.

Draco attendit quelques instants, mais Harry semblait déterminé à garder son nez plongé dans son livre. Finalement, Draco s'éclaircit la gorge et reprit la parole :

« Je pourrais avoir un verre d'eau ? »

« Il y a un robinet, dans la salle de bain au rez de chaussée » répondit brièvement Harry.

Draco semblait malheureux. « Tu pourrais y aller pour moi ? Je ne veux pas rentrer dans ton cousin sur mon chemin »

Harry flanqua violemment son livre sur le lit et lui lança un regard furieux. Pendant un moment, Draco pensa qu'il allait commencer à lui hurler dessus, mais au lieu de ça, Harry sortit sans un mot de la chambre d'un air dédaigneux, claquant bruyamment la porte derrière lui.

Une minute et demie plus tard, il réapparaissait avec un verre d'eau rempli aux trois-quarts, et le tendit à Draco, qui le prit. Harry retourna s'asseoir sur son lit, mais cette fois ne reprit pas son livre. Draco but l'eau à petites gorgées, ne quittant pas Harry des yeux.

« Comment as-tu su où j'habitais, au fait ? demanda Harry au bout d'un moment, curieux à contre-cœur. Il se sentait plus qu'agacé par le calme apparent de Draco et par son regard impassible posé sur lui, et Harry se demanda s'il rougissait encore.

Il espérait sincèrement que non. Ce serait embarrassant.

Draco sourit, posant le verre d'eau sur le bureau. « Quand mon père était gouverneur à Poudlard, j'avais l'habitude de me rendre assez souvent dans son bureau. Les dossiers des étudiants y étaient soigneusement rangés dans un tiroir, et j'ai volé une copie de ton profil. »

« Tu as volé une copie de mon profil d'étudiant ?! » répéta Harry, profondément indigné. « Mais ce sont des informations strictement confidentielles ! Il contient mes particularités personnelles, et mes notes d'examen et tout ça ! »

« Je sais » Draco haussa les épaules avec indifférence. « C'est comme ça que j'ai su que tu vivais ici, à Privet Drive. Je remercie la chance de m'avoir déposé à quelques rues d'ici, ou je n'aurais vraiment pas su quoi faire ! C'est donc un brin de bonne fortune dans une journée de poisse totale. »

Harry lança à Draco un regard suspicieux. « Pourquoi tu voulais mon dossier ? Et quelles autres choses tu sais encore sur moi ? »

Draco remarqua l'air méfiant d'Harry, et eut un sourit malicieusement. « Oh, beaucoup de choses », dit-il avec désinvolture, esquivant volontairement la première question. « Je connais aussi tes mensurations et tout ça »

Harry vira au rouge. « Ils ne possèdent pas de dossiers avec nos mensurations ! »

« Ah ouais ? Pourquoi tu crois que Mme Guipure s'amuse à prendre nos mensurations alors ? »

«Pour faire des robes ?! »

Draco éclata de rire. « Oh, je peux comprendre pourquoi tu es autant embarrassé sur ce sujet, Potter. Tu étais relativement nain quand tu as commencé à étudier à Poudlard. Mais c'est une toute autre histoire maintenant. » Il fit une pause, et laissa délibérément son regard parcourir le corps de Harry dans toute sa longueur. « Tu es bien mieux foutu maintenant »

Harry était sur le point de lancer une remarque acide sur le fait qu'il était nain quand il entendit le dernier commentaire de Draco, et sa belle réplique se transforma en un bredouillement incrédule :

_« Qu'est-ce que tu viens de me dire ? »_

Draco lui fit un sourire sensuel, et se déplaça effrontément pour s'asseoir à côté de Harry sur le lit. « Je disais », continua t-il d'une voix douce et soyeuse, « Je pense que tu es bien mieux foutu maintenant » Pour confirmer ce point, Draco caressa des doigts la cuisse de Harry puis les laissa finalement reposer sur sa hanche. « Et tu es plus grand et plus mignon aussi »

Harry balbutia avec incohérence : « Malfoy, qu'est-ce que tu f--? »

Sa voix défaillit lorsque Draco lui répondit en s'asseyant sur ses genoux de manière totalement inattendue

Les jambes de Draco chevauchèrent la taille de Harry alors que Draco le poussait doucement contre le lit. Harry était trop stupéfait pour pouvoir réagir, et il cligna des yeux lorsque Draco se pencha vers lui, pressant toute la longueur de son corps contre le sien, et Harry avait pleinement conscience du fait qu'il avait refusé de lui prêter ses sous-vêtements. Il se tortilla avec difficulté, mais on ne pouvait de toute façon qu'atteindre un niveau limité d'inconfort quand le corps de Draco était si parfaitement aligné contre le sien, son torse plat appuyé contre le haut de sa poitrine, et le visage de Draco à seulement quelques centimètres du sien.

Harry, oubliant de respirer, regarda Draco d'un air ébahi.

Draco sourit timidement, levant la main droite pour tenir délicatement le visage de Harry afin que celui-ci ne puisse pas se détourner. « Tu sais, Harry, je me suis toujours demandé deux choses » il fit une pause pour laisser sa main gauche caresser la poitrine de Harry, et ce dernier émit un autre bruit inintelligible qui ressemblait vaguement à « Oh mon Dieu » Draco se pencha un peu plus, jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres touchent presque celles de Harry.

« L'une d'elles est une chose à laquelle pensent probablement tous les garçons de notre age, elle n'a donc rien de spécial. L'autre, c'est qu'est-ce que ça fait de t'embrasser. »

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hem... bon, voilà... heu... j'avais décidé de couper le chapitre en deux et puis finalement, c'est peut-être pas forcément tombé au bon moment... mais la suite arrive très bientôt !

(Lyrinn s'en va tête baissée sous les sifflets des lecteurs indignés)

Lyrinn revient : ah oui, euh... c'est quand même ma première traduction, alors avoir votre avis me ferait très très plaisir, pour savoir si ça vaut vraiment la peine de continuer ! ( c'est que mon dictionnaire Harrap's est vachement lourd, vous comprenez, alors...voilà quoi... ) lol

PS : vous pourrez trouver la version originale sur ce site, mais je vous conseille d'aller sur le site perso de l'auteur que vous trouverez dans sa bio!

(Lyrinn s'en va enfin pour de bon, cette fois ci)


	2. PARTIE II

**Raincoat ! Draco (PARTIE I)**

**Auteur : **Rhysenn

**Traduit** de l'anglais par : **Lyrinn **(moi même!)

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowlings. En fait, tout appartient à JK Rowlings, sauf l'histoire, qui elle appartient à la fabuleuse-et-talentueuse Rhysenn. Moi, j'ai toujours rien . (ouais, ben en fait, écrire des disclaimers, c'est pas classe du tout, c'est déprimant )

**Warning : **PG-13. Ceci est un slash, alors si vous commencez déjà à faire la grimace, cliquez sur « précédent » ! ;-)

**Pairing** : Harry/Draco

**Le BLA-BLA très-long-et-très-inutile :**

Alors... me voici de retour au bout de même pas une petite semaine avec la seconde partie ! Comme je m'y attendais, la fin était un peu... sadique.(pour reprendre vos mots ! lol) Alors pour me faire pardonner, je me suis dêpéchée et la suite est vite arrivée! Cette partie a été beaucoup plus longue et beaucoup plus dure à traduire que la première, et j'avais beau changer la tournure des phrases, rechercher des synonymes désespérément, le résultat était le même : ma traduction était bien fade par rapport à le version originale !  
Et c'est pour ça que je vous remercie ENORMEMENT pour toutes vos reviews qui m'ont fait archi-super-plaisir ! sans vous, je me serai certainement découragée ... et oui, c'est triste :'-( euh... d'accord, d'accord, j'arrête de me lamenter...) ;-)

**GRANDE révélation : **

Je ne fais PAS de publicité pour Harrap's, et je ne suis pas non plus sponsorisée par cette marque ! (si si, c'est vrai je vous assure... )

* * *

****

**Raincoat ! Draco** ........................... **PARTIE II**

****

Avec cela, Draco s'inclina et pressa ses lèvres contre celles d'Harry, coupant tout ce qu'il aurait peut-être voulu dire, que ce soit protestations ou assentiment, et les mains de Draco se déplacèrent pour prendre délicatement le visage de Harry pendant qu'il l'embrassait avec tendresse et fermeté.

Harry resta figé et ne répondit pas pendant les premiers temps, comme s'il était trop choqué pour réagir. Draco prit le contrôle de la situation, encourageant doucement Harry à répondre, et il sentit Harry frissonner sous lui lorsqu'il laissa lentement glisser sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure.

L'esprit de Harry nageait dans un tourbillon de sensations confuses, et il était tout à fait incapable d'avoir une seule pensée cohérente – la seule chose qu'il voyait à travers ses lunettes était une tache floue de peau claire et de cheveux blonds, parce que Draco était tellement près de lui – et tout ce qu'il savait était que Draco était en train de l'embrasser, et que la langue de Draco faisait quelque-chose de merveilleusement délicieux contre ses lèvres. Mais – mais c'était _Malfoy_ ! Harry ferma les yeux, et les mots jaillirent de ses lèvres avant qu'il ne puisse les retenir –

« Ne... »

Draco sentit les lèvres de Harry bouger plutôt qu'il n'entendit le mot, et il s'arrêta un moment, sa bouche frôlant toujours celle de Harry dans un contact de la légèreté d'une plume, comme un baiser délicat.

« ...t'arrêtes... »

_Arrête. _Ce mot était clair, et ne laissait donc aucun doute. Draco hésita alors que les pensées logiques revenaient brusquement dans sa conscience, remplaçant douloureusement le plaisir immense qu'il avait éprouvé à embrasser Harry Potter, car cela avait été l'aboutissement de ce qui occupait constamment ses pensées depuis tellement de temps.

Draco posa ses mains sur le matelas et s'écarta de Harry, un horrible sentiment de défaillance se contractant dans le creux de son estomac.

Les yeux de Harry s'ouvrirent dans un battement de paupières lorsqu'il sentit Draco se retirer, et ses cils sombres se séparèrent pour révéler deux yeux verts brillant de confusion et de... désir.

« Ne t'arrêtes pas » murmura Harry d'une voix haletante.

Le cœur de Draco manqua quelques battements et il hésita, incrédule. Puis il se pencha à nouveau en avant et embrassa Harry une nouvelle fois, savourant le désir mutuel qui fleurissait entre eux, pur et intense et plus que tout ce qu'il avait imaginé que ce serait. La bouche de Harry était chaude contre ses lèvres qui avaient été rafraîchies par l'eau qu'il avait bue, et ce baiser résumait l'essence même du moment qu'ils étaient en train de partager – frémissement de chaleur contre froid en fusion, parfaitement faux et pourtant, étrangement vrai.

Harry avait fermé les yeux lorsqu'il avait sentit les lèvres de Draco descendre à nouveau vers les siennes, et cette fois toute appréhension s'envola alors qu'il répondait instantanément, embrassant Draco en retour. Et Harry découvrit que ce n'était pas tellement de la passion qu'il ressentait, brûlant comme un feu inconnu à l'intérieur de lui, c'était la _réalisation._ Il sentait les mains de Draco courir le long de son corps, et il prit Draco par les épaules, le rapprochant encore plus près de lui...

Quand Draco finit par s'écarter, Harry pensa qu'il était trop abasourdi pour pouvoir se tenir droit. Il s'assit avec difficulté pendant que les pensées cohérentes reprenaient lentement place dans son esprit. Et quand il put enfin saisir mentalement ce qu'il voulait dire à Draco, Harry ne parvint simplement pas à trouver les mots pour exprimer ce qu'il ressentait.

Et donc, il ne dit rien.

Draco s'éloigna doucement de Harry pour s'asseoir à son tour et il retint sa respiration, surveillant attentivement la réaction du jeune sorcier avec une lueur inquiète dans ses yeux gris. Draco mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, encore vibrante de leur baiser si intense, et attendit.

Le silence grandit, presque douloureux, avant que Draco ne finisse par se lever et se détourner, défroissant à nouveau les plis de son tee-shirt et de son jean délavé.

« Je ferais mieux de partir bientôt, il faut que je sois à la maison avant que Père ne revienne. » Le ton était dénué de tout sentiment, même si l'émotion que Draco tentait de réprimer se retrouvait dans le tremblement de sa voix.

Harry acquiesça, presque glacé. « Oui, tu devrais partir. »

« Je _devrais_ ? Draco se retourna brusquement, son regard interrogateur fixé sur Harry, ses yeux scrutant la confusion pleinement évidente sur le visage du jeune homme. « Donc tu _veux _que je parte ?

La lèvre inférieure de Harry trembla, et sa voix se brisa légèrement. « Tu dois y aller maintenant, Draco. »

Draco ne savait pas que faire des mots de Harry, qui pouvaient vraiment être compris dans les deux sens. Draco savait lequel il voulait croire – que Harry était conscient qu'il devait retourner chez lui, mais qu'il ne voulait pas vraiment qu'il s'en aille – mais en même temps, il avait peur que l'autre possibilité soit la vérité, que Harry ne voulait simplement plus le voir ici ne serait-ce qu'une minute de plus, que Harry ne voulait pas faire face à ce qu'il venait de se passer entre eux.

Et ceci ne pouvait vraiment pas être ignoré, ni oublié. Pas éternellement, en tout cas.

« Je m'en vais, alors. » Draco se força à parler d'un ton dur, sans émotion ; il se retourna, marcha vers la porte fermée et posa sa main sur la poignée. « Je te renverrai tes vêtements par hibou quand je serai arrivé à la maison. »

« Ne fait pas ça, Draco » dit Harry d'une voix suppliante.

Draco se retourna brusquement, fronçant les sourcils. « Ne pas te rendre tes vêtements ? Honnêtement, je n'en ai pas besoin. »

« Ce n'est pas de ça que je parle », dit Harry, l'air exaspéré et peiné. « Tu sais ce que je veux dire. »

« Non, vraiment pas. » Les yeux de Draco flamboyèrent de frustration. « Pourquoi ne me le dis-tu pas, Harry ? Parce que tu ne sais même pas à quoi tu penses. Tu as l'air déterminé à ne pas me dire plus de cinq mots à la fois, donc c'est vrai, je ne sais vraiment pas de quoi tu es en train de parler. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je dise ? » répondit Harry d'une voix faible et irritée. « D'abord tu m'embrasses, et le moment d'après tu te lèves et tu dis que tu t'en vas. »

Il respira profondément. « Pendant une minute j'ai cru que tu étais peut-être différent de la personne que je pensais, et la minute d'après, tu es à nouveau celui que tu as toujours été avant. Comme si rien n'avait changé. »

Après avoir partagé un baiser comme _ça_, pensa amèrement Draco, il serait impossible que rien n'ait changé. Draco vit le voile de douleur mêlée au chagrin dans les yeux d'Harry, mais il ne parvint pas à lui dire ce qu'il ressentait, pas plus que Harry semblait en être capable, lui non plus.

Alors Draco se contenta de regarder ailleurs et dit : « De toute façon, je m'en vais, maintenant. »

« Comment ? » demanda Harry de manière totalement inattendue, d'une voix basse et étonnamment calme.

Draco posa à nouveau son regard sur lui, et Harry continua : « Comment comptes-tu partir d'ici ? Tu n'as pas ta baguette sur toi, donc tu n'as aucun moyen pour appeler le Magicobus – et de toute façon, tu n'as pas le droit de pratiquer la magie en dehors de Poudlard. Donc comment tu comptes rentrer chez toi ? »

Draco hésita, et réfléchit pendant un moment. En réalité, il n'avait pas du tout pensé à ça – et il avait complètement oublié qu'ils n'étaient pas supposés faire de la Magie pendant les vacances, car les sorts d'Incartabilité et de Bouclier sur Malfoy Manor lui permettaient de pratiquer autant de magie qu'il le voulait sans être détecté par les autorités. Donc, c'était en effet une bonne question – Comment diable était-t-il censé rentrer chez lui ?

Finalement, Draco haussa les épaules. « Je crois que je vais faire du stop jusqu'à Kings Cross Station, et puis j'irai à la plate forme six et demie – ce train là passe devant chez moi. »

Il eut soudainement un sourire ironique. « Puisque je fascine tellement ton oncle, peut-être que je pourrais lui demander de m'emmener à Kings Cross en voiture. Chouette idée. »

Draco ouvrit la porte et était sur le point de sortir quand –

« Attends »

Draco se retourna à demi, levant un sourcil interrogateur.

« Prends mon Eclair de feu » proposa Harry. « Tu pourras me le renvoyer lorsque que tu seras arrivé chez toi. »

Draco cligna des yeux, ne parvenant pas à croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre. « Tu veux que _je _prenne ton Eclair de feu ? »

Harry soupira, puis acquiesça. « Tu le prends juste pour ton retour. Renvoie-le-moi par hibou à la minute où tu seras rentré chez toi, et si tu abîmes mon balai je te jure que je te tuerai dès le premier jour de la rentrée. Ah, tant que j'y pense, les brindilles sont magiquement attachées au manche, donc ce n'est pas la peine de t'acharner à essayer de les arracher. »

« Et pourquoi je voudrais faire ça ? » demanda Draco d'un ton doux et ... sincère. Il était complètement tourné vers Harry à présent, sa main droite posée sur le chambranle de la porte.

Harry haussa les épaules, et ne répondit pas. Il détourna son regard, se posta devant son placard et commença à lancer en l'air les vieux vêtements chiffonnés qu'il avait utilisé pour camoufler son Eclair de feu (Il ne pouvait pas supporter l'idée de voir Tante Pétunia le balancer dans le placard sous l'escalier parmi les autres balais)

Il sortit enfin le mince balai de course, époussetant soigneusement le manche et l'inspectant avec attention pour être sûr qu'il était en bon état, avant de retourner vers l'endroit où Draco l'attendait. Harry leva les yeux pour rencontrer aussitôt ceux de Draco, et tendit l'Eclair de feu afin que le jeune sorcier puisse le lui prendre.

Draco resta un moment immobile, puis il s'avança et prit le balai des mains de Harry. Il ne dit pas un mot, se contentant de contempler l'Eclair de feu d'un regard sans expression, puis leva à nouveau les yeux vers Harry.

« Est-ce que tu pourrais m'accompagner ? »

Harry soupira. Il retourna vers son armoire toujours ouverte, fouillant parmi l'amas de vêtements et de chiffons répandus sur le sol, cherchant sa cape d'invisibilité qui se révéla être cachée sous une pile de vieux jeans de Dudley. (Harry s'était vaguement demandé s'ils pouvaient aller à Hagrid – peut-être à peine une taille en dessous.)

Il retira la cape argentée et chatoyante, et fit signe à Draco de venir vers lui.

Draco quitta la porte entrebâillée et marcha vers Harry, et Harry tendit sa cape pour le draper par-dessus eux dans un mouvement fluide, les dissimulant de tout regard. Harry pouvait sentir le manche de son Eclair de Feu taper contre son épaule gauche alors qu'ils commençaient à marcher.

Cela aurait été beaucoup plus confortable pour tous les deux si Harry avait simplement posé son bras gauche autour de Draco pour le rapprocher de lui, de façon à ce qu'ils puissent mieux se serrer sous la cape – mais pour diverses raisons, Harry ne le fit pas.

Il vérifia que le champ était libre avant qu'ils ne sortent de la chambre – Dieu merci, les Dursley semblaient hors de vue. Ils étaient sûrement en train de nettoyer le salon à fond, attendant impatiemment que Draco (le modèle d' « Armanny ») veuille bien redescendre.

Se déplaçant plutôt maladroitement, Harry et Draco parvinrent à descendre les escaliers et atteindre le rez-de-chaussée sans manquer une marche ou se cogner contre les piliers, et Harry poussa Draco du coude pour le diriger vers la petite porte de service. Ils parvinrent tous les deux dans le jardin, franchirent le portillon et marchèrent sur le trottoir sans incident. Harry conduisit Draco en bas de la rue, dans un endroit désert et ombragé par d'immenses chênes feuillus, et il enlevèrent enfin la cape d'Invisibilité.

Harry respira profondément et se retourna vers Draco. « Voilà, tu peux tout quitter ici »

Draco haussa les sourcils, amusé. « Mes vêtements, tu veux dire ? »

« Non » ! Harry rougit légèrement. « Ton balai. _Mon_ balai », se corrigea t-il. « Il y a beaucoup d'arbres ici, tu devrais pouvoir voler sans qu'aucun Moldu ne te voie. Et voler n'enfreint pas la loi, puisque le Ministère ne peut nous détecter que si on utilise notre baguette. »

Il y eut court silence, et ils restèrent là, debout, plutôt embarrassés, sans trop savoir quoi dire. Ou plutôt, avec trop de choses à se dire mais ne sachant pas comment les exprimer sous forme de mots. N'_osant_ pas les mettre sous forme de mots.

Harry reprit finalement la parole. « Bon, on se revoit le 1er septembre, alors »

Il fit une pose, et jeta à Draco un regard sévère. « N'oublie pas de me renvoyer mon balai, et ce n'est pas la peine d'essayer de faire quoi-que ce soit de marrant avec, parce-qu'il y a un sort d'Incassabilité, de toute façon. »

Draco hocha la tête. Il sourit soudainement, d'un sourire très mignon et très craquant et Harry manqua un nouveau battement de cœur, pour changer. Draco fit alors un pas en avant et il embrassa encore Harry sur les lèvres, une main tenant toujours l'Eclair de Feu et l'autre tournant le visage de Harry vers lui.

Draco sentit Harry se raidir imperceptiblement avant de se détendre contre sa bouche, et ce fut un baiser mutuel, complètement réciproque pendant le plus doux et le plus vertigineux des moments avant que Draco ne se force à s'écarter ; pas parce-qu'il ne voulait plus embrasser Harry (loin de là), mais parce qu'il avait peur de ce qu'il pourrait arriver s'il continuait.

Les yeux d'Harry étaient voilés de tristesse et de compréhension lorsqu'ils s'ouvrirent, et ses lèvres étaient encore rougies du baiser, qui avait été intense malgré sa brièveté. Il fixait Draco avec insistance, et Draco se força à regarder ailleurs.

« Tu auras ton balai dans la soirée, si tout va bien » dit Draco, faisant semblant d'ajuster l'Eclair de feu afin d'éviter de regarder Harry. « Je te renverrai tes vêtements, aussi. Lavés, bien sûr. »

Harry contempla Draco pendant que l'autre garçon enfourchait l'Eclair de feu, refusant toujours de lever les yeux. Un horrible sentiment se tordait dans ses entrailles, comme si des couteaux nageaient à l'intérieur même de son estomac.

Il n'avait pas besoin de savoir quand ses vêtements lui seraient retournés, et il n'avait pas besoin non plus d'avoir son Eclair de Feu avant la nuit – ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait voler avec, de toute façon. Ce qu'il voulait, c'était que Draco le regarde, que Draco dise quelque-chose. N'importe quoi. Mais Draco ne dit rien.

« Bye, alors » dit doucement Harry.

Draco se retourna enfin vers lui. « Au-revoir, Harry. »

La voix de Draco était douce, et ses yeux brillaient d'émotion. Harry mordit sa lèvre inférieure, encore vibrante du dernier baiser de Draco, et acquiesça de la tête avec difficulté. Draco lui sourit une nouvelle fois, puis donna un coup de pied sur le sol et s'envola, manœuvrant l'Eclair de Feu avec une précision et une grâce admirables alors qu'il se faufilait entre les branches épaisses et perçait finalement à travers le ciel.

Puis il était parti.

Harry attendit quelques instants, contemplant le fragment de ciel vide, à peine visible à travers les branches entre lesquelles Draco venait de s'envoler.

Il se sentait étrangement triste, pas seulement parce que Draco était parti mais plutôt parce-qu'il n'avait pas eu le courage de lui dire ce qu'il voulait. Et il savait que ces mots allaient mourir sans avoir été dits, parce-que quand il reverrait Draco dans le Poudlard Express, les choses seraient revenues au statu quo entre eux, et la tendresse de cet après-midi ensoleillé, qui paraissait encore si réelle, serait complètement abandonnée.

Harry drapa la cape d'Invisibilité par-dessus sa tête et commença à marcher lentement vers la maison du 4, Privet Drive. Le chemin semblait beaucoup plus long qu'à l'aller, quand il était avec Draco, même s'ils avaient dû se serrer l'un contre l'autre sous la cape, comme un couple partageant un parapluie trop petit.

Mais ça avait été bien, de sentir la chaleur du corps de Draco à travers le mince tee-shirt qu'il portait, ça avait été bien, de sentir Draco si près de lui, les mèches soyeuses de ses cheveux blonds frôlant sa poitrine.

Ça avait été tellement bien.

Et c'était fini.

* * *

Il était presque minuit, et le ciel était exceptionnellement sombre, prometteur d'un gros orage approchant du nord. Harry était étendu sur son lit, ne parvenant pas à s'endormir même s'il se sentait très fatigué. Il avait passé la soirée à expliquer aux Dursleys affolés comme « ce garçon angélique Draco » avait bien pu partir de la maison sans les prévenir. 

Oncle Vernon était bouleversé de ne pas avoir le numéro de portable du père de Draco, Tante Pétunia se lamentait car elle n'avait pas eu la chance de demander des échantillons gratuits de parfum Armanny, et Dudley gémissait désespérément parce qu'il avait eu le véritable coup de foudre pour Draco – « Je ne peux pas vivre sans le revoir au moins une fois ! »

La famille Dursley était à présent occupée à organiser le voyage à Brighton pour le (non existant) défilé de mode.

Harry, bien sûr, avait reçu une bonne remontrance pour ne pas avoir empêché Draco de partir, et même, avait accusé Oncle Vernon, pour avoir été complice de son départ si discret. Il n'était pas tellement loin de la réalité cette fois, et Harry n'avait même pas cherché à se défendre.

Il était juste resté assis sur sa chaise, pensant au souvenir des lèvres de Draco chaudes contre les siennes, pendant qu'Oncle Vernon déclamait avec extravagance à quel point il était absurde que quelqu'un d'aussi prestigieux que Draco accepte de s'afficher avec un rebus de la société comme Harry, et à quel point Dudley pourrait être un meilleur ami pour quelqu'un comme lui.

Les pensées de Harry furent interrompues par des coups vifs et bruyants contre sa fenêtre, il se redressa aussitôt et attrapa ses lunettes posées sur la table de chevet. Il vit alors, voletant gracieusement devant sa fenêtre, des ombres chinoises se détachant de la lumière de la lune : deux hiboux grand-duc étaient en train de taper impatiemment contre la vitre avec leurs becs. Ils transportaient un paquet soigneusement enveloppé, de la forme bien caractéristique d'un balai de course.

Les deux oiseaux prenaient admirablement soin de leur chargement, et ne le cognèrent même pas contre le rebord de la fenêtre alors qu'ils planaient silencieusement vers l'intérieur de la chambre. Ils lâchèrent le balai soigneusement empaqueté sur le lit de Harry puis foncèrent vers la fenêtre sans même s'être arrêtés. Tous les membres et domestiques de la famille Malfoy étaient apparemment sujets d'un code très strict de comportement – hiboux inclus.

Draco avait certainement fait très attention à ce que l'Eclair de feu de Harry lui soit retourné en parfait état – il était très méticuleusement emballé dans une mince enveloppe de cuir, de façon à ce que les serres des hiboux n'abîment pas le manche du balai. Et c'est seulement quand Harry retourna vers son lit pour s'asseoir qu'il remarqua un autre petit paquet accroché au manche de son Eclair de feu – certainement ses vêtements. Harry déballa le petit baluchon – et effectivement, son tee-shirt blanc et son jean délavé étaient là, soigneusement pliés, et sentaient encore plus le propre qu'avant.

Mais ce fut quelque-chose d'autre qui retint son regard.

Niché dans le tissu des vêtements propres, un morceau de parchemin était soigneusement plié à côté d'une enveloppe crème et lisse, vierge de toute écriture. Harry prit le parchemin et l'ouvrit – son cœur battit à toute vitesse lorsqu'il réalisa que c'était une lettre de Draco.

Elle était écrite à la main, et Harry se rappela qu'il n'avait jamais vu comment était l'écriture de Draco, avant. Elle était assez agréable à lire, légèrement inclinée, avec des boucles élégantes au bout des _y_ et des _g._

Harry s'assit sur le bord de son lit, et commença lire.

_Harry, _

_J'espère que l'Eclair de feu est arrivé en une seule pièce – je t'ai aussi renvoyé tes vêtements. Peut-être que tu pourrais donner l'imperméable rouge à ton charmant cousin, en souvenir._

Harry regarda le coin sombre de sa chambre, où Draco s'était tenu nu moins de dix heures plus tôt, et où l'imperméable rouge gisait en tas sur le sol, abandonné. Il sourit malgré lui, puis retourna à sa lecture.

_Avec cette lettre tu trouveras une enveloppe. Dedans, il y a une pièce d'argent, sculptée en forme de bougie. C'est un Portoloin. Il t'emmènera directement dans ma chambre, à Malfoy Manor. _

Harry battit des paupières, n'en croyant pas ses yeux. Un Portoloin ? Il avait plus que le droit de se méfier des Portoloins. Et pourquoi – pourquoi diable Draco lui donnait-il un Portoloin, de toute façon ? Et pour aller dans sa chambre ? Harry respira profondément, et continua :

_Je suis sûr que tu es en train de te demander pourquoi je te donne ça, et pourquoi tu devrais croire que ce Portoloin t'emmènera bien dans ma chambre, et pas dans un endroit où tu ne voudrais pas te retrouver. Honnêtement, je pense que tu as d'excellentes raisons pour penser cela. Mais tu m'as assez fait confiance pour me prêter ton balai. Alors peut-être que tu me feras confiance, encore une fois._

Harry arrêta de lire, et il se sentait plus léger aux mots de Draco. Mais d'un autre côté, ils étaient d'une justesse tellement déchirante qu'il était presque douloureux de le lire, et Harry savait que c'était parce-qu'ils reflétaient une partie de son âme à lui. C'était ses mots, aussi.

_Le Portoloin restera ensorcelé pendant vingt quatre heures, après quoi il perdra sa magie. Je suppose qu'ensuite tu pourras le garder en mémoire de quelque-chose qui ne se passera plus jamais, comme une bougie d'argent, qui ne brûlera jamais._

_Je t'attendrai, mais pas éternellement. _

_**D.**_

Avant que Harry ne puisse relire la lettre, celle-ci se consuma brusquement dans des flammes froides, sans douleur, réduisant le parchemin craquelé en cendres grises, puis le feu s'éteignit tout seul dans un dernier sifflement sourd.

Harry secoua les cendres des paumes de ses mains et prit l'enveloppe avec précaution. Il la retourna ; un magnifique dragon doré scellait l'enveloppe. Il souleva soigneusement le seau et scruta l'intérieur sombre de l'enveloppe – un mince bâton d'argent scintillait d'une manière attrayante, et l'objet était d'une beauté liquide et pure, et il avait l'air si finement sculpté... Harry ferma les yeux, à peine capable de penser normalement, pas encore sûr de ce qu'il voulait _vraiment_.

Il déglutit avec difficulté lorsque les mots de Draco retentirent dans son esprit : _Je t'attendrai, mais pas éternellement_.

Harry renversa alors complètement l'enveloppe et laissa la bougie d'argent tomber dans la paume de sa main.

Soudain, sa vue se troubla et toutes les couleurs s'emballèrent dans un tourbillon d'espace et de temps, et Harry sentit la secousse familière au niveau de son nombril alors qu'il était irrésistiblement tiré vers l'arrière. Il avait l'impression de filer à travers un tunnel obscur et interminable, et tout devint lisse et satiné, jusqu'à ce que le tourbillon noir s'arrête brusquement – il était tiré vers l'avant à présent, et—

Harry se retrouva étendu sur quelque-chose de doux et confortable, émanant tellement de chaleur qu'il compris immédiatement que c'était sur _quelqu'un_ qu'il avait atterri. Il ouvrit les yeux, étourdi, et les images tourbillonnantes se fixèrent enfin autour d'un point bien précis— et Harry réalisa qu'il était en train de regarder _Draco Malfoy_.

Plus précisément, il était allongé _sur_ Draco Malfoy, dans la chambre de Draco, sur le lit de Draco. Ce qui, d'ailleurs, était une amélioration certaine par rapport à la minute précédente, où Harry était seul dans une chambre effritée de Privet Drive. Un violent orage se déchaînait à l'extérieur – Malfoy Manor était apparemment situé plus au nord que Privet Drive.

Draco avait l'air assez effrayé, mais son expression changea radicalement lorsqu'il reconnut Harry. Bonheur ? Soulagement ? Harry ne pouvait pas le dire, et n'eut pas vraiment le temps de s'y attarder car la seule chose que lui ordonnait son esprit était d'embrasser Draco _maintenant_, et pour la première fois, son désir fusionna avec ce que son cœur lui réclamait sans cesse depuis qu'ils s'étaient quittés.

Harry se pencha en avant et embrassa Draco avec violence, rejetant toute prudence, toute contrainte, oubliant tout excepté la perfection du moment qu'ils partageaient, pendant que les mains de Draco s'emmêlaient dans ses cheveux, les rapprochant encore plus l'un de l'autre.

Harry pouvait sentir les lèvres sourire sous les siennes, et il entendit Draco murmurer : « Je pensais que tu ne viendrais pas. »

Harry, essoufflé par le baiser, s'écarta juste assez pour demander : « Pourquoi tu pensais ça ? »

Draco sourit encore, cette fois presque tristement. « Parce-que tu ne m'aimes pas. »

« Est-ce que je serais là si je ne t'aimais pas ? » rétorqua Harry, se déplaçant légèrement pour mieux couvrir le corps de Draco, et jamais il ne s'était senti aussi à l'aise.

Draco haussa les épaules machinalement, mais un éclair de malice scintillait dans ses yeux gris. « Je pensais que tu étais seulement intéressé par l'imperméable rouge que je portais »

Harry éclata de rire, et ses doigts commencèrent à jouer avec les boutons de la chemise de Draco.

« Oh, ça, c'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai accepté de te laisser rentrer. Pour tout ce qui s'est passé après, tu as été le seul responsable, et ce n'est pas peu dire. »

Harry se redressa soudainement, une lueur inquiète dans ses yeux verts alors qu'il examinait attentivement la chambre autour de lui. « Mais – mais si quelqu'un entre... ton père... »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas » Draco secoua la tête, et il referma inconsciemment ses mains sur les poignets de Harry dans un geste rassurant.

Harry se détendit, mais une expression pensive masquait les traits de son visage. « C'est complètement fou, Draco, tu le sais »

« Oui, je sais » répliqua doucement Draco.

Il y eut un silence.

« Et ? » demanda Harry avec impatience.

« Je sais que c'est complètement fou », dit simplement Draco.

« Et cela t'est égal ?? » demanda Harry d'une voix troublée.

La courte réponse de Draco ne risquait pas de les amener à une conversation décente, et puis le fait que Draco reconnaisse si facilement que la présence de Harry dans sa chambre était complètement insensée n'aidait vraiment pas.

« Et pourquoi tu m'as donné un Portoloin conduisant à ta chambre, pour commencer ?

« Pour la même raison que celle pour laquelle tu es venu » répondit Draco, une lueur argentée flamboyant dans ses yeux gris, pure, violente et sincère. Il détourna légèrement la tête. « Tu penses que c'est dément, Harry ? Je vais te dire ce qui est dément, selon moi. Je pense que marcher dans Privet Drive jusque chez toi, en ne portant rien d'autre qu'un imperméable et des bottes en caoutchouc était dément. Je pense que le simple fait de te demander de m'aider était dément – même si je priais pour que tu ne me claque pas violemment la porte au nez. Mais tu ne l'as pas fait.

Draco fit une pause, et reprit sa respiration. « Et puis – pourquoi tu as utilisé le Portoloin, au fait ? »

« Je ne sais pas », répondit sincèrement Harry, avec un léger soupir, et tous les mots qu'il avait voulu dire depuis le début franchirent alors ses lèvres, comme une pluie bienfaitrice brisant la sècheresse. « Parce-que tu avais constamment l'air de vouloir me dire quelque-chose, mais même après m'avoir embrassé avant de partir, tu n'avais toujours pas dit un seul mot, et –

Un effleurement de vive émotion traversa le visage de Draco, et ses mains glissèrent pour tenir Harry par la mâchoire, coupant le jeune sorcier à mi-phrase.

« Merci », dit doucement Draco, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure d'une manière tout à fait ravissante. « C'est ce que j'étais sur le point de te dire. Je voulais te remercier, pour... »

Un coup de tonnerre retentissant noya le reste de la phrase de Draco, et une pluie cinglante fouetta les fenêtres de sa chambre. Les éclairs illuminèrent le ciel, se reflétant en de douces traînées argentées sur le visage de Draco, éclairant ses traits délicats pendant qu'Harry le regardait.

Harry s'inclina légèrement. « Non, Draco », murmura t-il, laissant ses lèvres frôler celles du jeune blond. « Merci à _toi. _Pour m'avoir demandé de te faire confiance. Pour me donner une chance d'y croire. »

Et Harry ferma les yeux et embrassa Draco une nouvelle fois, sentant le corps de Draco se cambrer pour se presser contre le sien, la bouche de Draco fraîche et passionnée sous ses lèvres – et même au milieu de la pluie battante, Harry se sentait réchauffé, et en sécurité, pendant que les mains de Draco l'attrapaient par la taille pour le tirer encore plus bas, lui, son seul et véritable imperméable dans la tempête.

Fin.

* * *

**BLA-BLA NUMERO 2 :  
**

Alors ?? Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? (oh là là, je sens que vous allez me dire que vous êtes déçus...snif) Enfin, en tout cas, cette traduction est terminée, et j'espère sincèrement qu'elle vous a plue ! J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience ! Ah oui, une dernière petite chose : le lien vers le super fanart d'Impishie d'un Draco boudeur en imperméable rouge est dans ma bio ! (après tout, c'est lui qui est à l'origine de tout ça ! )

* * *

**REPONSES AUX REVIEWS :**

_Alooors... hem hem... les réponses aux reviews risquent d'être je ne m'en sortirai pas toute seule, j'ai eu l'idée de demander de l'aide à quelqu'un de m'aider et..._

DRACO : /d'un ton très sec/ Bon, on va s'épargner les présentations bidon. Vous savez qui je suis, moi je ne vous connais pas, et honnêtement, je m'en fous. Donc tout va bien. On commence ?

LYRINN : 0o _euh... hyper gênée euh... voilà, Draco vient directement chez Mme Rowling, avec tout ce que ça entraîne... le sale caractère et tout ça... ah oui, dernière précision, il est bien sûr totalement ignorant de sa relation avec Harry... /toussote/_

DRACO : Bon, je vais commencer, parce-que c'est pas que ça me gonfle mais... Aloooors... ¨/pioche une review au hasard et fait un sourire ravi / .On va commencer par **sœur de quiproquo** qui te décerne la palme...

LYRINN : /super contente/ une palme ?? whaa la claasse... -

DRACO : ...de l'auteur le plus sadique. Apparemment, elle a pas beaucoup apprécié la fin du premier chapitre... /sourire méga-ironique/

LYRINN : (après lui avoir poliment arraché la review des mains) Ahh, mais y'a des compliments aussi ! **sœur de quiproquo**, j'avoue que même si cette fin n'était pas pleinement voulue, j'ai en effet eut un petit sourire diabolique devant mon ordi... bien deviné !

Bon, tant qu'on y est... **onarluca,** merci beaucoup pour cette gentille review, et j'espère que tu trouveras l'idée toujours aussi excellente après cette deuxième partie ! Pour **miss nymphadora**, je suis contente que tu trouves ce one-shot génial ! Et bonne chance pour ta traduction, tu verras, les lourds dicos ont au moins le mérite de te muscler les bras... lol **crazysnape, **le fait que tu trouves la première partie bien traduite me fait bien sûr super plaisir ! Mais j'ai l'impression d'avoir laissé pas mal de phrases bancales dans la deuxième...sniff. J'espère que tu n'es (seras ?) pas trop déçue ! **momo13**, pitié, arrête de pleureeeer !!! Je pourrai jamais te rembourser les dommages causés par cette fic ! (clavier inondé ;-)), je suis trop fauchée pour ça ! lol  
Ensuite –

DRACO : Ensuite, c'est à moi ! tes réponses sont tellement chiantes que les lecteurs ont déjà du s'endormir, alors on va remédier à ça... sourire sadique Alors, **Hermy-moon**, je pense moi aussi que le terme « grandiose » est tout à fait approprié, puisque je suis apparemment l'un des personnages principaux de cette fic. **Hedwidgelol,** tu n'as vraiment rien à envier à la traductrice. Elle a besoin d'ouvrir son dico tous les deux mots et vu comme elle a du massacrer la version originale... enfin, félicitations, le regard larmoyant a porté ses fruits, la suite est arrivée rapidement.

LYRINN : /je ne suis pas responsable de ce massacre je ne suis pas responsable de ce massacre je ne suis pas.../

DRACO : Bon, ensuite, **Tenebra** (ton pseudo est pas mal, au passage) – euh... Lyrinn, c'est quoi exactement un slash HarryDraco ??

LYRINN (qui réfléchit à toute vitesse) : euh... c'est une histoire où toi et Harry vous êtes ensembles et où... où vous vous battez en duel. (soupir de soulagement face à l'air ravi du pauvre sorcier trop crédule) En tout cas, **Tenebra,** si tu n'as pas l'habitude de lire des slash, j'espère que ça ne t'a pas trop dérangée dans la seconde partie, parce-que Harry et Draco sont plus... actifs ! ;-)

DRACO : ouais, ça s'applique à un public averti, parce-que je suppose que c'est vachement violent, non ?

LYRINN : /rigole pas, rigole pas, rigole pas.../ **Zed Oras**, je suis ravie que tu aie lu la version originale ! C'est bien vrai, ce one-shot est une véritable perle, mais tu verras que la seconde partie a beaucoup perdu en profondeur après traduction ! :'-( **Draya Felton**, j'espère que tu es toujours aussi enthousiaste après cette seconde partie ! (pitié... dis moi que tu siffles toujours d'admiration devant ton ordi...lol) Ensuite, **Siria Black 666** , voili voilou, même si tu es restée sur ta faim, la suite est là! (t'auras pas trop trop eu à attendre! lol)

DRACO : eh ! on a aurait pas zappé mon tour là ? è-é

LYRINN : ouais, ben on peut pas vraiment dire que t'es super efficace, hein !

DRACO : Tu veux de l'efficacité ? **Cyrano**, merci pour ta review**. Sélène** et **la rodeuse**, merci – ( il a soudainement pitié de la traductrice qui affiche un air désespéré) sérieusement, **Cyrano**, le texte de base est peut-être bien, mais la traduction... je me permets de ne pas être du même avis toussotement trèèès ironique **La rodeuse**, la traductrice est une grosse méchante, je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, et je t'autorise d'ailleurs à l'insulter abondamment pour cette deuxième partie. **Sélène**, tu as raison, ce n'est pas bien de couper un chapitre comme ça. tu devrais taper la traductrice.

LYRINN : je m'excuse d'avance pour ceux qui auront la malchance de tomber sur ce malade. Pitié, partez pas, reveneeeeeez....

DRACO : Au fait, la moldue débile, pourquoi ils sont tous scandalisés par la fin du premier chapitre ? lève un regard super interessé

LYRINN : (qui, accessoirement, est dans la m) euh, c'est pile le moment où tu révèles à Harry ce que tu as toujours rêvé de lui faire...et...

DRACO : Ah, d'accord... et donc notre duel super violent commence juste après, c'est ça ?

LYRINN : voilà, c'est ça. (elle se précipite vers le tas de reviews pour éviter que l'autre prétentieux ne pose une nouvelle question gênante. ) **New-sha**, j'ai peut-être un don de télépathie, qui sait ?! En tout cas, je dois reconnaître que ta sœur avait raison : ça a été plutôt long à traduire ! **shigurepower**, (y'a t-il un rapport avec fruits basket ??), on ne se rend pas compte que c'est une traduction ? tu ne pouvais pas me faire de plus beau compliment ! lol **zaz**, j'ai peut-être assez de méchanceté pour te laisser sur ta faim pendant une longue semaine, mais je ne suis pas sadique au point de laisser Draco répondre à ta review ! lol) En tout cas, la suite était prometteuse, en effet... bave aussi

DRACO (qui profite LACHEMENT du petit instant de faiblesse de la traductrice) **Freddie**, rassure-toi, tu es toujours moins folle que la traductrice.(il jette un regard compatissant vers la traductrice qui fantasme toujours.) Elle a toujours craqué face aux yeux de chiens battus, donc la suite est arrivée rapidement. Et sincèrement, je ne pense pas que lire ta review l'ait saoulé, vu comme elle a pitoyablement sauté de joie quand elle l'a lue. Ensuite... (il fouille frénétiquement dans les bouts de papier) Ah. **Mifibou** : moi, je pencherai pour la qualité du dictionnaire plutôt que celle de la traduction. Quant aux références, il est malheureusement impossible de trouver cette poubelle sur le marché depuis à peu près 20 ans. Et elle voudra même pas te donner son dico, elle est trop radine pour ça.

LYRINN : air perplexe parce-qu'elle ne comprend pas trop le rapport

DRACO : Ben ouais, ça doit valoir une petite fortune une antiquité comme ça, de nos jours ! (éclate de rire face à l'air profondément vexé de Lyrinn) Bon, soyons sérieux... **Loutrina**, je suppose que ton compliment à fait très plaisir à la traductrice (elle est d'un sentimentalisme écoeurant), mais _pitié_, ne l'incite surtout pas à encore nous parler de son dictionnaire Harraps...déjà qu'elle saoule tout le monde avec ! **Alyssa Potter Malfoy**..._Alyssa Potter Malfoy ??_ C'est quoi ce pseudo ? Et qu'est-ce que mon nom fait à coté de celui de Potter ? Et en _seconde_ position en plus ?? /tellement scandalisé qu'il en perd ses mots/

LYRINN : alors, **Alyssa**, la fin du premier chapitre était en effet très sadique, mais au moins tu n'as pas attendu deux mois cette fois ! lol (coup d'œil vers Draco toujours sous le choc) **Annagrammes**, je suis heureuse que l'a première partie t'ait fait rire, même si la deuxième est beaucoup moins drôle et beaucoup plus... romantique ! -

DRACO : (qui heureusement n'a pas entendu le dernier commentaire) Bon, **Yue-kero**, comme tu le vois, la suite est arrivée rapidement, et... _kawai_ ? Hein ??

LYRINN : (d'un ton docte ) « Kawaï » est un mot japonais qui signifie « violent » (ouais, et ben on a le droit de mentir si on veut, hein ! )

DRACO : Bon ben **Yue-kero**, j'espère que toute cette violence t'as pas trop traumatisée. **Michat** : alors... question 1) non, je ne blague pas (moi ? blaguer ?) , question deux... (pousse un cri d'horreur) _passer mes vacances avec Potter en me faisant draguer par DUDLEY ?_C'est quoi cette question ???

LYRINN : hem hem... **Michat**, la suite du one-shot a répondu à ta seconde question ! (elle en profite pour parler le plus vite possible et sauver les meubles tant qu'elle le peut. ) **Kotori Shiro**, j'ai continué courageusement, et j'espère que la suite est à la hauteur de tes espérances ! **LexyKun** (ooohhh, j'aime les longues reviews ! lol) dis, ça va pas de lire des slash à 3h du mat ?? - En tout cas merci pour tout ces bo compliments ! et puis non, je ne suis ni sadique, ni méchante, ni tortueuse. (enfin... si, en fait -) et non, comme tu le vois, je n'ai pas lâché mon dico Harrap's (vu que je tiens très moyennement à souffrir dans d'atroces souffrances !) lol. Et pour finir, non, je n'ai rien contre les lecteurs yaoistes ! (vu que j'en suis une... ;-))

DRACO : euh... Lyrinn, c'est quoi un lecteur yaoiste ?

LYRINN : ah, c'est un terme japonais qui désigne les lecteurs fans de duels TRES violents entre sorciers... /toussote discrètement/ ensuite... **Lily**, merci beaucoup pour ta review, et j'ai accédé à tes supplications, la suite est là ! **Clem**, j'ai obéit à ton ordre très autoritaire, et j'espère que la deuxième partie t'a plue ! (moi ? immorale ?? nooooon... lol)

DRACO : Hey, t'as encore zappé mon tour !( Il prend une des reviews d'un air scandalisé.)Alors... **Enishi-Haru**, je suis bien d'accord, la fin justifie les moyens, et... « me retrouver volontairement dans cette situation avec Potter ? » (Très sérieux) Bien sûr, je ne perdrai jamais une occasion de me battre contre lui !

LYRINN : Euh... **Enishi-Haru**, si t'as pas lu le dialogue depuis le début, c'est normal si tu comprends rien !(et merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements ! ) Bon, ensuite, **Yumi4**, merci beaucoup pour ta review, et j'espère que la suite t'a plu ! **Lemon Ice**, /sourire sadique / Le fait que je te connaisse depuis la sixième ne change rien... tu as du attendre la suite comme les autres !! mwahahaha j'ai toujours été contre le favoritisme sous toutes ses formes, tu le sais bien... ;-) Ensuite, **lulune**, je suis sincèrement désolée de savoir que tu avais déjà traduit ce one-shot sur caramail (je l'ai cherché de partout sur internet et je l'ai pas trouvé ! snif.. ) enfin, puisque je parle à une connaisseuse je vais me défendre : j'ai coupé à ce moment pour plusieurs raisons : d'abord, il était à peu près au milieu du one-shot, ensuite, il permettait de créer un certain suspense, et surtout, je pense que c'est cette phrase qui bouleverse complètement la narration, mais aussi le comportement des personnages. Euh... ça fait un peu intello ce que je viens de dire non ?lol )

DRACO : Bon ben il reste plus que celle de **Yellow Submarine**... comme tu le vois, la traduction a quand même du bon, la narratrice aura au moins dépoussiéré UNE chose dans sa chambre... Trop chou ?? Comment un duel entre moi et Potter peut être chou ?? (ll est largué, là)

LYRINN : ****pète définitivement un cable heu... « chou » est un dérivé tu terme japonais « choukata, qui signifie... euh... « extrême violence » Voilà !

DRACO : /Trèèèès perplexe.../

LYRINN : bon ben voilà, on va finir avant que ça ne dégénère, j'espère que je n'ai oublié personne ! Je vous remercie encore une fois pour vos supers messages et bizouxx à tous ! On se revoit à mon prochain coup de cœur ! ;-)


End file.
